


CHALLENGE TUMBLR

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr during the purge. I felt it should be shared cuz that place is now a shithole and has blocked my content in the search. So, with my two fave fandoms, YGO and Precure, enjoy!





	CHALLENGE TUMBLR

Hana: Since the ‘precure’ tag has been unfairly removed over a small misunderstanding-

Emiru: and even though it has been returned to the community!

Hana: It still doesn’t change the fact that tumblr is destroying an integral part of the community!

Emiru: -///- We are talking about female representing nipples.

Hana: So as the current Precure Season, I nominate Saaya-san to oppose this tumblr rule!

Saaya: Eeeeh?!?!?

Emiru: I thought we agreed it would be Ruru?!

Ruru: =_= I refuse. I profusely refuse. NO.

Hana: *gets behind Saaya to push her chest up* Ruru?! Saaya has better ones!

Saaya: KYAAAAA!

Emiru: *does the same to Ruru* I politely disagree! Ruru is far more developed!

Ruru: =_=’

Aoi: Welp, as your senpai, and current season representing the Yugioh franchise, I volunteer to expose my breasts-

Homare: *smirks* What breasts?

*in the background, Aoi trying to choke Homare who is holding her back with a frying pan*

Ruru: It makes much more logical sense to nominate Paaple and Ema for this issue.

Paaple and Ema: NOPE. Cash or no tiddies.

Hana: =_= ugh… I guess its Plan B then.

Emiru: What’s Plan B?

Saaya: IT IS THE BOYS WHO HAVE TO SHOW THEIR NIPPLES XD

*Henri, Masato and Harry, shirtless*

Masato and Harry: WE ARE NOT OK WITH THIS.

Henri: *does a Jojo pose* My beauty can not be contained-

*Yusaku, Ryoken and Takeru, shirtless*

Yusaku: You could have at least used my avatar… I’m nothing but skin and bones!

Takeru: *does the sexy hair flip* Ey!

Ryoken: *still wearing his helmet* HA HA HA!

Hana and Aoi: No. Not sexy at all.

Ema: Bring in the sexy oyajis!

Paaple: W00T W00T!

Ruru: I have a bad feeling about this-

*George, Listol and Dr Traum, shirtless*

Ruru: I was right. Purging memory now.

Emiru: GYAAAA! Ruru shut herself down!

Hana: She saw her dad shirtless. Of course she would shut down. (Thank God it wasn’t my dad)

*Akira, Shoichi and Kengo shirtless*

Ema: Aaaaaaaayyyyy! I ship it!

Paaple: *pouring themselves some wine* So, wanna make Aoi into an idol?

Aoi: I just saw my BROTHER shirtless. And now, I want to die.

Homare: You’re not saying he has more going, are you-

*Aoi, trying to choke Homare but holding her off with a chopping board*


End file.
